It is conventional to provide the underside of roof structures with protection such as fascia boards which extend across the ends of the roof rafters. It is also conventional to provide a soffit for bridging the gap between the fascia boards and the adjacent wall of the building. Generally, such components are made of wood although it is known to use a plastic or aluminum fascia sheet attached by nails or other suitable fasteners.